Infortunio
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Aún con el mal presentimiento, Kaito decidió llevar a cabo un robo que le costaría caro, más que nada por su propia debilidad ante alguien especial para él, Shinichi Kudou, su amado detective de hermosos ojos. ¿Quién interesa más a Kaitou Kid, una joya, o Shinichi? Kaishin/Shinkai.


¡Ciao! Un oneshot del momento, creo que hasta ahora el más dramático que se me ha ocurrido escribir uwu. ¡En fin! Espero disfruten de la pareja eué, y bueno, se agradecen sus comentarios^^.

Esto va dedicado a las chicas del grupo KaiShin en whatsapp, y también a mi amiga, Ara-nee, por pegarme su drama 7u7 ¡Os quiero mucho!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador original, Gosho Aoyama.

¡Os dejo disfrutar!

* * *

{ }

Kaishin / Shinkai

Sonrió a la bella Luna, encargándose a su Suerte para atracar en esta ocasión. Aún en contra de los deseos de Shinichi, él había decidido aceptar el reto de Suzuki Jirokichi, para robar la tanzanita Sky Edén. La ocasión se presentaba perfecta y aquella gema que cautiva con solo verle, no podía desaprovechar. Finalmente, aquel día preparó a escondidas de su novio detective el atraco, todo con ayuda de Jii-chan, y uno que otro invento de Agasa, que le hacían las cosas más fáciles. La pequeña científica le había advertido de su mal presentimiento, pero la Luna parecía querer ayudarle, por lo que decidió que realizaría el espectáculo.

Sus pasos resonaron en el recinto, el traje de ladrón admirándole, el recuerdo de su padre latente en él y el deseo de por fin encontrar su gema esperada carcomiéndole con ansia. Kaitou Kid, ese era él, pese a que Shinichi no estuviese de acuerdo en su método por buscar la verdad.

 _It´s show time._

Hizo desaparecer la Sky Eden antes de que el Inspector pudiese siquiera terminar de decir su nombre, se coló entre las filas de los policías confundiéndose con facilidad, y ocultando la preciada joya entre sus ropajes. Las historias indudables que había oído hasta ahora de la belleza que constituía tener aquella entre sus manos eran ciertas en cualquier sentido, con aquel color hipnótico que le llevaba a perderse mirando la gema, como si estuviese mirando los ojos de su amado, Kudou.

 _¿Cómo te atreves?_

Su corazón se detuvo un momento y sus oídos dedicaron atención a aquella voz que le distraía. ¿Por qué escuchó aquello con tanto resentimiento? ¿Por qué sentía que se había equivocado estúpida e innecesariamente? Palpó su pecho, el corazón acelerado y la peor imagen cruzándose su cabeza. Su mano tembló ligeramente, dirigiéndose al móvil que vibró en su bolsillo. Has perdido, Kaitou Kid. Y saberse el remitente era preocuparse arduamente de cuál era la amenaza con la que había perdido. Temió por ello. Solo había alguien capaz de ser una débil para él tan grande, y si era como decía en el mensaje, no sabría qué hacer.

Corrió hasta la azotea con desespero, su garganta secándose de tan solo imaginarse la escena. Sus pasos se oyeron en la lejanía, confundiéndose con el barullo de gente que se amontonaba para ver el recinto que Kaitou Kid había escogido para robar.

Llegando hasta el lugar, se preguntó que podía ser aquello que temía tanto, pero lo descubrió en cuanto vio de entre las sombras asomarse la figura de Snake, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa y una pistola en mano que preparaba para perforarle desde hacía tiempo.

— ¿Por qué habría de dejar Kid esta preciosa joya en el abandono?—Snake se burló, dos de sus subordinados acercándose hasta él con alguien entre manos. Lleno de heridas, el cabello enmarañado, e hilos de sangre descendiendo desde su boca y perdiéndose en su cuello, Shinichi ¿por qué tenía que ser él?

 _Poker face._ Se recordó vagamente, pero nada faltaba para estallar en agonía y desesperación, queriendo que ese delicado y ahora, débil cuerpo, reposase en sus brazos y no en los de ellos, que lo utilizaban como burla. Observó los ojos de Shinichi aún abiertos, apenas pudieron verle, con esa pequeña sonrisa que le demostraba que todavía quedaba en él ese imperdible coraje.

— ¿Qué quieres, Snake?—respondió con fingida tranquilidad, apoyándose a la pared tras de él. Desfallecería si no lo hacía, o al menos lo sentía así.

Su pistola de cartas estaba cómodamente guardada bajo la camisa, pero no llevaba chaleco anti-balas, puesto que no había previsto la llegada de ellos. Su error, solo había esperado un robo pacífico, y aunque ellos hubieran aparecido, no era su idea que Shinichi terminase en manos de ellos.

— Dame la joya—ordenó con malicia. Kid admiró por última vez la Tanzanita, antes de lanzársela con precisión a las manos del criminal, que rió satisfecho. Snake dejó que los otros dos lanzaran sin delicadeza el cuerpo de Shinichi, que Kaito recibió en el aire para que no cayese contra el frío suelo.

— Has perdido, Kaitou Kid—mencionaron con sorna, pasando a su lado para descender nuevamente las escaleras—Tienes una debilidad muy grande con el mejor de los detectives—continuó Snake. Kaito no les miró, pero de haberlo hecho, se hubiese evitado aquella bala que atravesó con crueldad el cuerpo de Kudou.

El detective no tenía intención de que su adorado ladrón saliese malherido, así que con pocas fuerzas, se lanzó como escudo cuando Snake se proponía disparar. La blanca capa del ladrón se halló llena de sangre, la que antes era todavía una camisa blanca en Shinichi se llenó de su propia sangre, y un Kaito en desespero recibió sobre su pecho el cuerpo inmóvil del detective.

 _¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?_

Golpeó con dureza el suelo, su mano apenas dirigiéndose al móvil que vibraba de nueva cuenta en su bolsillo—Jii, ven a la azotea, y trae a esa pequeña contigo—ordenó, cortando la llamada de forma inmediata. Miró el cuerpo de su amado, no sabiendo que hacer, se sacó su chaqueta para envolver con esta la herida de su detective, con al menos el vago esfuerzo de que no querer que se desangrase.

Se culpó durante todos los siguientes minutos, reclamándose su estupidez y descuido. La voz de Shinichi, débil en comparación, dejó una frase en su hombro antes de arriesgarse al mal nacido de Snake. ¿Por qué había tenido esta idea? ¿Por qué decidió que su atraco podía ir en contra de la voluntad de Shinichi? ¡Se lo habían advertido! Aquella bella Luna siempre resplandecería para él, pero nunca podría salvarle de los infortunios que siempre le habían rodeado.

Shiho llegó a mala gana, su cuerpo de adulta mirándole con reproche. Observó el cuerpo de Kudou, lanzándose a este inmediatamente. Era un problema que la sangre estuviese fluyendo con tal rapidez fuera de él, así que con ayuda de Jii, ya experto en tener que atender este tipo de incidentes, comenzaron las primeras curaciones, Kaito sintiéndose ajeno a todo.

 _Has acabado dañándolo._

Miró el borde del edificio, ahí donde reposaban ciertas marcas de sangre pertenecientes al detective. ¿Sería él siempre la causa por la que Shinichi sufría? No entendía por qué su suerte le llevaban siempre a esta situación, a sentirse perdido y desolado. Oía lejano como Shiho y Jii usaban de todo para curar al detective sin tener más que un par de herramientas que simulaban ser las de un médico.

Se lanzó del edificio sin pensárselo dos veces, olvidándose que tenía un ala delta, mientras el aire chocaba con dureza en su rostro. Lágrimas surgieron su rostro perdiéndose en su caída, para en un último momento abrir su salvación y perderse en el cielo nocturno, olvidándose de todo, con el único pensamiento de culpa, surgiendo amenazante en él, más que nada porque de igual forma, había abandonado a Shinichi, sin tener la capacidad de verle por más ahí en el suelo, dañado por su culpa.

 **. . .**

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía ver nada? Eran más las dudas que rondaban la cabeza inconsciente de Shinichi. No había nada que pudiese ver, más que oscuridad y sus dudas carcomiéndole. Quería salir, había peso en su cuerpo, no sentía nada de él y la desesperación comenzaba a llenarle. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿Por qué siempre oía voces? ¿Quiénes eran?

 _Déjame salir._

Rogó en medio de sollozos, con el deseo de acabar con la imperativa oscuridad que lo encerraba. La impotencia lo hacía intentar cada vez con más fuerza, pero jamás logrando nada. Recuerdos vagos se aparecían en su mente, la noche estrella, la inmensa Luna, pero no podía ver a nadie. Solo paisajes, solo admiraciones, ¿qué era aquello a lo que temía recordar?

 _No quiero más la oscuridad._

 **. . .**

Aunque Jii le mantuviese informado, solía ir a casa de Agasa para sentarse frente al cuerpo inmóvil de su novio y mirarle, por largas horas solo apreciar la palidez de su rostro, su cabello húmedo, sus mejillas y delicadas facciones, todo aquello sin poder ver el cielo de sus ojos, que permanecían siempre cerrados. No decía nada, no hablaba nada, y no comía nada más que cuando le era necesario.

La culpa siempre le perseguía, el recuerdo latente del día en que todo pasó rondaba dolorosamente en su cabeza, pero permanecía allí. Quería escapar de todo, pero se recordaba que no quería volver a dejar solo a su detective.

— ¿Cuándo veré tus ojos otra vez?—preguntó con voz baja, a sus espaldas Shiho cargando dos tazas de café, una que Kuroba recibió bien, mientras ambos miraban al espacio en que se habían improvisado una clínica solo para Shinichi.

La muchacha bebió varios sorbos, con un deje de tristeza mirando a su amigo, el único que sabía tanto o más de ella, que ella misma. Se sentía impotente al verle ahí, acordándose de todos aquellos años en los que trabajó en un laboratorio y ahora viéndose incapaz de levantar de la inconsciencia a Kudou.

— ¿Y si él nos escucha?—cuestionó Shiho, con su mirada fija en Shinichi, el absoluto silencio de sala permitiendo a Kaito pensar con claridad.

— Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas—el ladrón dijo, apenas audible escuchándole Shiho—Pero a su vez, huiría de él—completó, encerrando a sus piernas con sus brazos, la taza de café brindándole aquel calor que su cuerpo había perdido.

— ¿Le volverías a dejar?—Shiho respondió con dureza, de reojo echándole una mirada al mago.

— Sí.—contestó sin más, escondiendo por fin el rostro entre las piernas, incapaz de decir esto a la científica a la cara—Porque, después de todo, fui yo. ¡Por mi culpa está así!—se reclamó, sus puños apretándose contra sí mismos, causando un ardor ignorado por el muchacho.

— Sí, tú has sido el culpable de esto—Shiho volvió a afirmar con frialdad, su mirada sobre el cuerpo inerte, pero bajando a ver el contenido oscuro de la taza—pero él no querrá perderte, eso es seguro. Por algo él decidió protegerte—confió la muchacha, con una pequeña sonrisa al rostro de Kaito que le miró con sorpresa.

— Eh,—el ladrón se quedó sin habla, su cuerpo congelado intentando procesar las palabras por la científica.

— Sólo quédate a su lado, será lo que más le ayudará—Shiho dijo, sabiéndose que aquello era la pura verdad—Además, a Kudou siempre le gustaron tus robos—sonrió divertida, mientras veía a un nuevo Kaito animado.

El ladrón se levantó de un brinco, yendo hasta Shinichi para besar con delicadeza la mejilla de este—No dejaré que no veas ese cielo, Shin—murmuró bajito a su oído, antes de correr a mediodía fuera de la mansión de Agasa.

Shiho terminó el contenido de su taza y regresó a los monitores que controlaban los estados del detective. Tenía un buen presentimiento.

 **. . .**

¿Por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan cálido de repente? ¿Quién había sido aquel de la dulce voz murmurándole? Sabía que lo conocía, lo sentía, pero no podía distinguir quién era, solo pretendía que era alguien importante para él, puesto la reacción que había sufrido con sentir unas frías manos dar con alguna parte de su cuerpo.

 _Déjame despertar._

Rogó por enésima vez salir, más no fue escuchado, solo disfrutó por poco el ambiente cálido y la oscuridad desapareciendo con la presencia de estelas de luz en su cabeza. Había olvidado muchas cosas mientras se encontraba encerrado ahí, muchas cosas se perdían en su desesperada y agonizante cabeza, pero repentinamente desaparecían cuando oía una melodiosa voz cerca suyo, que lograba relajarle aunque fuese por poco. Aunque en realidad, él no podía notar el pasar del tiempo. Solo se dedicaba a no perderse a sí mismo.

 **. . .**

La noche inició, con el bello azul del cielo haciendo acto de presencia solo para un codicioso ladrón nocturno. Su bello traje blanco relució por encima de todas las luces de la ciudad y del propio cielo, colocándose con elegancia en lo más alto de un edificio, desde donde su voz resonó para todos sus espectadores. Como siempre, su amplia sonrisa conquistadora se posó en sus labios antes de comenzar y sus ojos violáceos cubiertos por el sombrero miraron con descuido hacía bajo de él, donde cientos de personas aclamaban su nombre.

— ¡Ladies and Gentleman! Como saben ya, robaré la _ManMoon,_ pero este día, dedicaré mi robo a mi inspiración de aquellos ojos estrellados, mi joya azul—anunció con gran sonrisa, lanzándose bajo para perderse sin ser visto entre la multitud.

Con éxito, robó la joya que deseaba, aquella Perla tan hermosa a la que habían concedido el nombre de Man in the Moon. Con victoria levantó la joya a la Luna frente a sus espectadores, pero supo que su suerte andaba mal. Una pistola rozó su espalda y escuchó aquella risa maliciosa. Se alejó del borde del edificio, seguido de esos tipos. Soltó la perla, que cayó con descuido siendo atrapada por uno de los hombres de Snake. Estaba en problemas nuevamente, aunque miró con anhelo una vez más el cielo estrellado.

— La última vez te salvaste, Kid—pronunció con malicia el hombre tres de él, empujando la pistola más sobre su espalda, causándole un pequeño dolor.

 **. . .**

El peso desapareció levemente de él. Sus ojos veían algo de forma nublada, no oscuridad, no luz. Reflejos por toda la zona, sin embargo, aún no podía divisar con claridad. Sintió nuevamente el latir y el control sobre su cuerpo, aunque todavía estaba en él un dolor punzante sobre su abdomen. Parpadeó un par de veces, moviendo con lentitud sus dedos en un intento de despertarlos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Su cuerpo apenas se levantó como si acabase de salir de la muerte, con su mover llevándose un montón de cables y agujas que estaban incrustadas en él, el resto sacándola con sus manos. Dejó que sus pies tocaran el frío suelo, más no salió del apoyo de la camilla, aun con el sonido sordo de los monitores de su corazón que proyectaban únicamente líneas.

— ¿Do-dónde...?—su voz apenas podía salir de su garganta, áspera, descuidada, falta de agua.

Una científica salió a gran velocidad de una de las puertas, con alarma sus ojos casi llenos de lágrimas al haber escuchado el sonar del monitor. Shinichi la miró con extrañeza, puesto que no la reconocía. Miró la habitación con curiosidad, no sabiendo donde se encontraba, pero sentía ansiedad dentro de él. Había alguien que quería ver y por más que diese vueltas al lugar, no le podía ver.

— ¡Kudou-kun!—gritó la castaña, acercándose al detective a gran velocidad, este que solo miraba el suelo, perdido.

— ¿Dónde... dónde está él?—cuestionó, aunque apenas pudiese oírsele, sus enormes ojos azules mirándole.

Shiho se detuvo, examinándolo por cortos segundos antes de responder al sonido de una llamada en el móvil. Era Kaito. Colocó el altavoz para que pudiesen oírle, puesto que su celular tenía defectos aún. La voz del ladrón se oyó entrecortada, el rostro de Shinichi alarmándose al reconocer por la línea telefónica esa voz que buscaba.

— Oye, Shiho—dijo, con la voz cayéndosele y diferentes sonidos de quejido. Parecía que estuviese sufriendo—Pídele perdón de mi parte a Shinichi, puede que no vuelva—acabó por decir, dejando la línea cortada, oyéndose un último disparo de fondo.

Aunque apenas pudiese caminar, Shinichi se levantó para tomar el móvil de la científica, con desesperación apretando botones en intentos vagos de encontrar nuevamente la voz de aquel muchacho en el aparato. Shiho abrió los ojos de la impresión, confundida y aturdida por los sucesos, mientras Shinichi gritaba al móvil bloqueado.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye, habla!—rogó— Kaito, no t-te vayas—recordó vagamente el detective, a aquella persona que le conquistó, de la cual amaba su sonrisa. Aquella por la que se sacrificó y lo volvería a hacer con tal de que él no se perdiese. Echándose a llorar de aquel sentimiento que le presionaba el corazón.

 **. . .**

Un Snake reía sádico frente a él, su primera herida desangrándole, pero la pistola aun cerca de él para darle el remate. Sonrió como último, cerrando sus ojos para recordar por siempre su adorado y estrellado cielo—Perdona, Shinichi, supongo que no volveré—susurró, dejando que esta vez sus ojos se posaron en la Luna. Mantenía su sonrisa pese a todo, porque lo único que tenía en mente eran aquellos recuerdos de cuando estaba con su Shinichi.

Oyó un disparo, y todo se tornó finalmente oscuro, alejándose del recuerdo imperante de su amante.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les gustase, se agradecen sus comentarios;o; ¡Y bueno, no me odiéis! Hasta luego, gracias-u-.

Créditos al creador/a de la imagen portada.


End file.
